Bernie Wolfe- The Domestic Goddess
by LivesUnderTheSea
Summary: Short, fluffy, domestic Berena one shot. Based on Bernie's notoriously messy nature. Reviews very appreciated!


"BERENICE WOLFE!" Bernie sank, closing her eyes tight at the thundering voice from upstairs. What could she have done now?!

The blonde muttered to herself, taking the stairs two at a time, almost wishing she had ran in the opposite direction when she was met with a furious-looking, red-faced brunette at the top of the stairs.

Burnie swallowed difficultly, still unaware of the trigger that had turned her girlfriend an impressive shade of beetroot and caused her obviously rapid pulse. Judging by the quick rise and fall of her chest, Serena was _furious._ Fighting back a smirk that would escalate the frustration of the brunette, who had now taken a step forward to meet Bernie, the accused briefly scanned through her actions of the last couple of actions, trying desperately to pinpoint what exactly _she_ had done to warrant this react, however cute she thought Serena was when she was anger, though she'd never risk telling her in that state.

She took a deep intake of breath to approach the subject as Serena continued to stare the blonde down, who now stood at the top of stairs, practically to attention.

"What did I ask you to do last night, Major?" Serena interrupted Bernie before she could even start.

Bernie smirked, shooting a knowing look to her partner in crime.

" _No,_ Bernie. _Before_ that. When we got in from work," Bernie hoped her expression would relfect her genuine confusion as she backtracked to the evening before. "In _fact!"_ Serena jumped a step closer, now pointing in accusation at her girlfriend's chest. Bernie knew she'd regret laughing, but keeping back the smile was punishment enough for whatever she'd done... What had she done?! "I said it to you before we even walked in the door, Ms Wolfe!"

Bernie leant back against the wall and folded her arms, relaxing into the situation now, although there was still a small part of her dreading the reveal of the crime she'd obviously committed within the last 24 hours.

Serena slipped around the open door frame behind her, and Bernie sighed as she heard a rattle of china, as she clicked what this was about.

"There are _eight_ cups here, Ms Wolfe. I don't know how you've still found a clean one downstairs to still drink from, but these have been resident under _your_ side of the bed for God knows how long!"

Bernie smiled, ever so slightly, to relieve the tension to her jaw of suppressing a smirk at the situation.

"I'm _serious_ Bernie!" Serena slapped her hands against her sides, trying to muster more anger than the circumstances required, purely because her efforts melted when face to face with the army medic.

Bernie took a step forward, and brushed her hand down Serena's arms, linking their hands together.

"I'm sorry," She stifled a giggle, looking at Serena as sincerely as she could, in the eyes, swinging their hands slightly.

Serena deflated, releasing her pent up energy and Bernie wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I though you were in the army, Major! You're not meant to be so ill disciplined!" She pulled away from the hug slightly to look at her eyes, through her tangle of blonde strands.

"Yeah, well I'm on civvy street now, I don't have to be!" The medic volleyed back, as she pushed them back together.

"Ah, not under this roof, Major. Not whilst I'm here. You're going to take this mountain of glassware downstairs now, and I don't want them in sight when I come down. That doesn't mean _bin_ them," she pointed out, watching Bernie's eyes light up slightly at a new way out of the situation that would mean less soap and bubbles. "I want them washed, dried and put away- where they should be. Am I clear?" She held to Bernie's waist as she pulled slightly, looking into the blonde's eyes again- she was so easy to read.

"Absolutely, Fräulein." She mock saluted a reply before being handed the mountain of assorted mugs and glasses and slowly took to the stairs.

"I love you, Serena." She chimed innocently, spinning around half way down the stairs to meet her partner's face, a little too quickly as 4 unstable cups toppled from Bernie and smashed spectacularly onto the cold tiles at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, whoops..." Bernie froze, staring at the floor before her, awaiting Serena's wrath from above her. Falling into the broken shards of coloured china below her would have probably been safer, especially now.

"What was _that?!_ " Serena stood at the top of the bannisters, looking down to the blonde, who tried to smile gently and ease whatever was to come.

"One. Bloody. Job" she spoke each word as she descended the stairs, taking the tray from behind Bernie, placing it out of reach and wrapping her arms around the medic's shoulders. "You saved lives on the front line for how long?! Yet you can't even descend the stairs without causing catastrophy."

"Never said I was domestic." The blonde reasoned, relaxing at the release of tension. Of course, there was every chance Serena could still kick her down the stairs, but she was happy to take that chance.

"I noticed..." Serena kissed her neck, before taking her hand and leading her to the glittering fragments. "Come on then," as she began picking up the bigger pieces. "And try not to cut yourself as well. Because that would mean you are _entirely_ hopeless, Ms Wolfe."


End file.
